Human Love
by eternalxflowers
Summary: Luna White. Best friend. Ex-girlfriend. Orphan. Artist. Secretly but not so secretly in love with her best friend. And powerful? Come along for the adventure of Luna, Scott and Stiles and how her secrets might just save everyone. Set Season 1. [StilesxOC] As well as other pairings.
1. Introducing Luna

New story for y'all.

Purely Teen Wolf, which I sadly do not own.

Its teaser/tester.

* * *

><p>Luna White lived with Scott McCall; Melissa had taken her in when her mother, her only living relative had died four years earlier and Luna had no where to go. She too felt the sting of the divorce, wondering if part of the problem was her being there, if her presence had put more strain on the family then what was already there. If it had, Melissa never uttered a word nor had Scott; they both considered her to be part of their family and would not have had it any other way.<p>

She knew when Scott had turned into a werewolf; but she had kept it to herself because her best friends thought it would be best if they did not tell her. It stung, but Luna understood why they had tried to spare her the new development. They had forgotten that her mothers death had been strange and still considered an unsolved murder, something that did not sit well with the Sheriff. They forgot that she believed in things that were not supposed to be real because that was how her mother had raised her, on stories and legends of great families and the creatures they were surrounded by.

Luna was good at being sneaky, mostly because people did not notice her and if they did, they pretended as if they did not. The only people who really saw her were Scott and Stiles and since Scott had been bitten, they had been too involved in that to really notice her.

So one night, she took a familiar path to the old Hale house and stood there; she closed her eyes and remembered it in all of its glory, how beautiful it had been and full of life. Her heart ached for the souls that were lost, all of the innocence and greatness that fell without a proper cause.

That's when she heard him. "Hello Derek." He appeared out of the trees, staring at her as he approached her. "Do you remember when Cora and I would play together? While our mothers took tea in her study. How you would watch over us like a hawk, making sure that no harm came to us, but most importantly that Cora never accidentally bit me."

"Luna?" She turned to him and smiled.

"You've grown up on me." She continued to smile. "I heard about your mother."

Her smile faded, but only slightly. "Thank you." She wrapped her arms around herself and walked closer to him; he had gotten even more handsome then she had remembered, but so very sad as well.

They stared at each other for a long time before either of them spoke. He inched closer to her and finally engulfed her in a hug; it had been a long time since he had had a hug like hers.

When he pulled back, she was the first to speak. "Did you bite Scott?"

"You know?" She gave him a look and he only smiled a rare smile.

"No, an alpha did."

Luna sucked in a breath. "An alpha? Here? Nothing good has come from alphas being here, not since your mother." Derek looked at her surprised for a moment before remembering just how much the white family had known. "Will he hurt Scott?"

"I don't know yet." She nodded. "I should go. Not that Scott notices that I am gone anymore. He's too wrapped up in this werewolf business and a hunters daughter."

"You know about that?"

"We live in the same house, how could I not?" She asked as she started to walk away but he grabbed her wrist.

From a distance, Scott and Stiles watched, confused as to what exactly was going on. And considering they had just arrived, they were quite lost. "You shouldn't go home alone."

Luna smiled sadly. "I'm always alone." She took a deep breath. "He won't come after me Derek. He knows what all wolves do when they catch my scent."

Derek brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "You're close to Scott. He could use you."

She smirked. "Let him try."

It was Derek's turn to smirk. "You are just as I remember; stubborn."

She shrugged and took her hand back. "It runs in my family."

"At least let me walk you home."

"You know, I have never been able to say no to you. Not once."

"Oh I remember plenty of times you said no to me."

She smiled. "Because you were so cute when you were mad."

He shook his head. "Come on Luna. I am walking you home." She rolled her eyes as they started back towards her home, while Scott and Stiles quietly heading towards Stiles jeep to meet her home.

X

X

X

"Did you know that?" Stiles asked as they got in his keep and Scott shook his head.

"I had no idea." He looked at Stiles. "Have we really been ignoring her?" Stiles thought about it for a moment and before he could answer, Scott shook his head. "Wait, don't answer that. We already know the answer."

"And we'll have to get more from her when we get back to your place. I don't like how chummy they were." Stiles said causing Scott to smirk.

As much as Stiles claimed an undying love for Lydia, he knew that his overprotectiveness of Luna and his general dislike of other guys near her was more then just a friendly jester. Such as her past relationship with Jackson and everything that had happened between them, that had always bothered Stiles.

Scott was just wondering when Stiles was going to do something about it, because he also saw the way that Derek was looking at Luna and that he personally did not like.

As he drove, Stiles drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, letting his brain run wild with all of the ideas about Luna and Derek take him over. He did not like the look of it and he knew Scott felt the same way.

Even before Luna's mother died, Scott considered her to be his sister and that she was one of the most important people in his life. For Stiles, it was the same, except as much as he cared about her, it was not a siblings love and even he knew that.

He had an relentless crush on Lydia, but it was different with Luna, she liked him for him and she didn't constantly reject him like Lydia did. He honestly did not know what to do because he valued their friendship above all.

"Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you think she figured out about you being a werewolf? I mean its only been going on now for less then a month and you've been pretty careful and-"

"She's smart remember? Smarter then both of us, probably combined."

"Hey!" Scott gave him a look and trying to look hurt was just dumb on Stiles side because he knew it was true.

"What are we going to say to her when we get there? Hi Luna, sorry to bother you, but did you know that Scott is a werewolf now and we were just wondering why you were hanging out with Derek Hale who is or is not a freaking sociopath?"

"Yeah, lets lead with that."

"Come on Scott, I'm serious." Scott shrugged and Stiles hit his steering wheel in frustration; what the hell were they going to do.

* * *

><p>And so you have it. Please let me know what you think. I love feedback and I want to know what you think of Luna. Predictions and questions are gladly welcomed. Please review, add and favorite. ;)<p> 


	2. Green

Hello again darlings.

I present chapter 2.

I promise there is a kiss and two people ending up in bed together.

You've been warned.

;)

* * *

><p>When Derek had walked Luna to the house, she looked to him. "Well this is me."<p>

"I know."

"You've been watching Scott?"

"Making sure he doesn't hurt anyone. I had only seen you from a distance. I didn't recognize you."

Luna shrugged, then started up the front stairs before turning to him. "There is one thing I have always wanted to ask you."

Derek waited, but instead she leaned towards him and kissed him. When he pulled back, he looked at her confused. "What was the question?" He asked, almost dazed but she only smiled.

"Nothing." He snapped his head to the side and she could see the approaching headlights. "Good night Derek." And in a flash he was gone.

Luna walked into the house, straight to her room and took her pants off; she hated wearing them and only did when she was behind on laundry.

Not two minutes later, did her bedroom bust open and there Scott and Stiles fell in. Scott turned and covered his eyes as Stiles had a hard time looking away until Scott hit him. "Yes?"

"We need to talk." Scott said as he looked back and when he saw her bare legs and the half moon tattoo on her upper right thigh, he turned back. "Please put pants on."

"You've seen me in less."

Stiles stared at them. "On accident."

"Oh god." she muttered as she grabbed a pair of sweat pants and pulled them on. "Happy?" Cautiously Scott turned back around and nodded. "So, what do we need to talk about?" She asked as she sat at her desk, turning on the lamp.

"Do you know?"

Luna shook her head and laughed. "You know I love you Scott, but do you really thing I wouldn't notice something like that? How you changed so quickly? And around a full moon. Shame."

"Then why didn't you say something!"

"Why didn't you? I have told you everything and you decided to keep this from me. There was no season to let you know that I knew."

"What about Derek?" Stiles asked as she looked at him.

"What about Derek?"

"How do you know him?"

"Our families go way back, very far back." The boys looked at each other, then back at her, but she had already put ear buds in.

Scott walked over and pulled them out. "I need you to tell me everything you know."

"About?"

"Werewolves! Derek, how you figured it out."

Luna sighed. "No. There's no reason for me to dig up old stories and histories that my mother used to tell me."

"It is if it helps." Stiles said as she sighed.

"There is no cure other then death. You will get stronger, as the years go on. You'll age, but not in the same way humans do. If and when you have children, you can pass it on to them."

The boys stared at her if they had had never seen her before. "You're mom told you all of this?"

"She didn't like traditional bed time stories." She looked to her desk and stared. "I really do have stuff to do guys."

"More important then this?" Scott asked as she turned and looked at him.

"You're doing just fine."

"Allison dad is a hunter. What am I supposed to do if he finds out?" Stiles saw something change in her, but did not call her out on it.

"Please get out."

"Luna, we need your help-"

"Not if you're going to associate with a filthy, murdering hunter! You're signing your own death warrant. I can't help you." She shouted; this took Scott and Stiles by surprise.

They had not seen her this angry since her mother had died. "Luna-"

"Now." Her voice seemed to vibrate through the room and Stiles nodded and started pulling Scott out of the room. He realized that even if they did convince her to help them, that night was not going to be tonight.

Once Scott and Stiles had closed her door, they heard her lock it and put one of her chairs against the door. "She does know I can just break it down right?"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "And I could just climb through her window, not the point."

"What is the point?"

Stiles give him a look, as if wondering how Scott would have made it this far without him. "That our best friend and your house mate seems to know a lot more about whats going on in this town then either of us do and she knows all about the Hales. Don't you find that strange?"

"Of course I do, I just don't know how to deal with her. Its like when she and Jackson-"

Stiles cringed. "Please do not remind me." Stiles disliked Jackson for many reasons, one of them being that he always seemed to get the girls that he wanted.

"How do we get her to talk to us?" Scott shrugged; normally they got along great, but since he had been bitten and more importantly, had been dating Allison, he realized that she had been keeping her distance. "I'll talk to her. I'm the only one who hasn't pissed her off yet." Stiles said as Scott nodded.

Stiles was about to say something about research when Scott shhhed him. "What?"

"She's sneaking out."

"What?" Stiles asked as they went to Scott's window and looked out it and sure enough, Luna was crossing the yard and running towards Derek's black camaro. "What the hell is she doing?" Scott asked as Stiles shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know?" He said, watching them drive away, a giant pit growing in his stomach. He looked over to Stiles whose heart rate had risen considerably. "You need to tell her."

"Tell her what? What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Stiles, its me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Nope, not at all."

"You like her."

"Nope."

Scott gave him a look and Stiles returned it. "You should tell her."

"Why would I do that Scott? It would ruin what we have."

"And because you're still holding out for Lydia Martin?"

"Its not about that Scott."

"Then what? I know she-"

"She what?"

"Dude, and you think I'm slow."

"She what Scott? This isnt funny." But Scott still didn't answer, which left Stiles with only a few options. One was that Luna felt the same and liked him back or that she did not like him back. Why were things so complicated?

X

X

X

Luna smiled as the breeze hit her face. "Take a right up here." She said as Derek drove them to a place he vaguely remembered.

When he pulled up to the house, he stared at it, his memories of the place coming back to him. "This is your house."

She nodded as she opened her door and stared at it; she had not been back since her mom died and everything had been put into storage or moved to Scott's house.

"Why are we here?"

Luna sighed. "My mom always had a soft spot for your family. Our family always have."

"I'm not quite sure that I am following."

"I want you to stay here. Its safe, out of the way. The hunters would never look for you here. No one knows this is still in my family, other then Melissa, possibly the Sheriff, and neither of them are going to tell anyone anything."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I asked them not to. They know my mom was private as am I."

"Why?"

"Because its not safe living in your old home, for multiple reasons. When was the last time you got a decent nights sleep?"

Derek looked at her, then to the house. "Since before Laura came here looking for answers."

She nodded. "There's a bed set up in there. It still gets power and running water. Try not to trash it."

"I cant-"

"Yes you can. I won't take no for answer."

He sighed, but smiled a rare smile. "Thank you."

"If you trash it, I'll kill you." Her eyes flashed green for a moment and he nodded.

"I don't doubt that you would."

"Good." Luna tossed him a key and was about to say something when her phone buzzed.

"Scott." Derek said with a smirk as Luna rolled her eyes.

"Oh look, he realized I snuck out."

"I should get you back."

Luna looked at the house. "The garage door opener should be in there too so you can park inside."

"Luna,"

"Some of the linens should still be in there too,"

"Luna,"

"What?" She hated when she got emotional like this, but it was hard not too. "I wasn't ready for this to start."

"We never are." He said as he pulled her into a hug. "I won't let anything happen to you. I've lost everyone else. You're the only one, from my old life,"

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

She said nothing as she smiled. "You're not going to lose me. I have a long life line."

He nodded and let her go. "Come on, I need to stay on Scott's good side."

"Were you ever on it?" He rolled his eyes at her as they climbed back into the car. She watched the house get smaller and smaller as they drove away and she wondered if she was going to be strong enough to get through the next couple of months; they were going to be rocky indeed.

X

X

X

Derek dropped Luna off in front of Scott's house and promised he would be in touch. He stared passed to her at Scott on the porch, who currently had his arms crossed and looked pissed.

Derek waved sarcastically before driving off. Luna turned, faced the house and held her head high as she walked towards it.

"Why were you with him?"

"I thought we went through this earlier."

"Luna, I'm just looking out for you."

She softened for a moment, thinking about how Scott had always looked out for her and made sure she was safe. "I know what I'm doing Scott. Derek would never hurt me."

"You can't know that for sure. He's a monster."

Luna shook her head as she pulled him into a hug, holding him tight. "No he's not. He's lost everything Scott and he's had to cope with it."

"He just-"

She shook her head again. "And you're not a monster either. The bite is both a blessing and a curse." She pulled back. "You just need to change your attitude about it."

He stared at her. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you."

"I know."

"I just wanted to protect you. Then it turns out you know more about this then I do."

"You have no idea." She said with a smirk as she looked at the door way where Stiles was watching them with a smile.

"I love it when you two make up."

"Shut up Stiles." They said at the same time, which made all three of them smile.

Luna looked at her two best friends. "I'm still pissed at you. And I think you're an idiot."

"What did I do now?" Scott asked as she gave him a look, then shook her head.

"You figure it out." She said as she walked passed him and Stiles and into the house.

Scott looked at Stiles, then up the stairs where Luna had disappeared to. "Dude, come on."

"You already said you would. She's not mad at you."

"If I scream for help, you better come save me." He said as he jogged up the stairs and towards Luna's room.

He pushed the door open and stared; her back was to him as she pulled on an over sized tee shirt on for bed. He cocked his head to the side and tried to remind himself that this was one of his best friends, one of whom he just happened to be kind of in love with. "You know Stiles," He jumped at the sound of her voice. She was smirking as she looked over her shoulder. "You really need to learn to be sneakier."

"I, I, wasn't looking. I don't even-"

"Just stop. What do you want?"

"First, I'm sorry."

"For which part."

"All of it." He stuttered out as she smiled.

"Continue."

"And you should really learn to lock your door if you're changing."

"You should learn to knock."

He pointed at her. "Good point."

She nodded. "I know why you and Scott lied and kept this from me, but it hurts. I don't keep anything from you two."

"Except knowing Derek, and knowing about werewolves."

She snorted. "I know about a lot more then just werewolves."

"And Derek?"

"I told you, we go way back."

"How far back?"

"Since we were children. Well, more like when I was a child." He nodded, knowing that's all he was going to get from her for now.

Stiles watched as she walked over to her bed and sat down. She patted the area next to her and he didn't hesitate as he joined her on her bed where he had been many times before. "Will you help us then?"

"You should trust Derek. He knows what he's doing."

Stiles shook his head. "I don't like the guy, with his stupid black car and leather jacket and he hits me a lot."

"Aww, you poor baby."

"Yeah, you're a great friend."

"Oh, the best." she said with a smile as she wrapped her arm around him. "I'll help you, but don't expect me to like or put up with Allison."

"You're going to end up getting really annoyed with Scott, really fast."

"Why?"

"She is all he talks about anymore!" He said dramatically as he fell back on Luna's bed, taking her with him.

She laughed as she laid her head on his chest; she liked it when they were like this, when it was just them alone. "Stiles?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't ever shut me out again or I'll kill you."

He opened his eyes for a moment, a little startled; Luna had threatened his life on many occasions, but something about the way she said it this time, shook him to his core. "I won't."

"Good, because I don't have time to bury a body." She said with a yawn as he shook his head.

"Go to sleep."

"Mkay." As she peacefully drifted off into sleep, Stiles watched her and wondered if Scott was right and if he should tell her how he feels.

* * *

><p>And there you have it. Please comment, follow and favorite. I would really love to hear what y'all think. Helps me post faster. ;)<p> 


	3. My Hero

Chapter three for y'all.

A little back story with some secondary characters.

And of course nakedness.

Enjoy. ;)

* * *

><p>In the morning, Stiles was still in Luna's bed and when Luna woke up, Scott was standing over them smiling. "You ever going to tell him?" He asked as she glared at him, then threw a pillow at him.<p>

"Shut up."

Scott only smiled. "Its time to get up for school."

"Yeah yeah." Luna pushed herself out of bed, only to get pulled back in by Stiles.

"Five more minutes Scott. You know Luna has the comfiest bed."

"I do." She said with a nod as Scott shook his head.

"Seriously guys. You need to get up. Its almost 730."

Luna sprang out of bed and bolted for the bathroom, shedding her clothes as she ran. Scott turned away, not wanting to see his best friend naked, again as Stiles did what he always did; stare in appreciation.

Scott shook his head at him. "You know, you either need to tell her or stop sleeping in her bed."

"Why?"

"Sends the wrong kind of signals."

"Scott, Luna and I have been sharing a bed for years."

"Yeah, and?"

"And what? Its totally cool. Two friends can share a bed and-" He stopped as Luna ran out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped loosely around herself and before she dropped it, Scott covered Stiles eyes.

"Luna!"

"We're running late. Stiles, you should still have clothes in Scott's room. Go change."

"But, I'm enjoying the show."

"Haha."

"Are you at least a little decent?" Scott asked and not a minute later did he feel the towel hit the back of his head. "I'm going to hope thats a yes."

He uncovered Stiles eyes as he turned around and saw that Luna was already in a dress and was in the process of pulling her boots on, her long black hair hanging around her face like a curtain. "Guys?"

They stared. "Seriously Stiles, I will strip you and throw you in the shower if I have to." she said as he thought about it for a second before running past her to the bathroom.

Scott shook his head at her as she switched out her plugs for the day. "You are terrible."

She looked at him innocently before smiling. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You should really just tell him."

Luna sighed as she walked over and patted his shoulder. "You just don't get it, do you? I want him to say it to me, not just to you. Sometimes, a girl has just got to hear it." she said as she turned to her desk and gathered her sketchbook along with her homework. "Do you have practice today?"

He nodded, thinking about what she said. "Want me to wait around?" Scott was about to answer when they heard Stiles yelling about which shirts was his. She nodded her head towards the door. "Go help a brother out." She winked as she grabbed her keys and left her room.

Scott did not understand that Stiles had to make his own choice, his fate had not been determined, not until he made his choice between herself and Lydia.

While Luna was waiting for the boys to finish getting ready, she went ahead and paid the gas and electric bill for Melissa; her mother had left her a decent amount of money and she knew that Melissa was too proud to take money from her, even if she did live there and wanted to help out.

As Scott and Stiles came barreling down the stairs, she jingled her keys and looked at Scott. "You gonna ride me or Stiles?"

Scott cringed. "Please don't ever say it like that again."

But she only smiled as she waited for his answer. Stiles pushed him forward and causing her to roll her eyes. "Looks like you're with me. Come on." She said as she tugged on his jacket, pulling him out of the house. "Don't forget to lock up Stiles." she yelled behind her as she unlock the passenger side before going over to the drivers side.

"How did you know he has a key?" "Because he stopped sneaking through our bedroom windows." she said as she started the car and backed out of the drive way.

The drive was almost too quiet for Luna, but she knew Scott was trying his hardest not to say something to upset her and considering that last 24 hours, the odds were against him. "So, what are we-"

"Stop."

"But-"

"No."

"Luna,"

She stopped at the stop light and turned to him. "You are going to go to school Scott, you are going to focus on being a normal high school student who has testes and homework."

"Then when are we going to talk about all of this?"

"When we get home later today, after your practice."

"Why then?"

Luna took a deep breath as she put her car back into gear. "Because, you need normalcy, you need a balance. Cant have your head up its wolves ass all the time, okay?"

He laughed, causing her to laugh as well. "I'm sorry."

"I know."

"Are you going to start eating lunch with us again?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Is Lydia and Allison going to be there?"

He nodded and she shook her head. He nodded again and she shook her head again, this time more forcibly. "Why not?"

"Well," Luna started as they pulled into the school parking lot. "Lydia has hated me for about three years and can never seem to let go of the fact that I tapped that shit first."

Scott made a face and pretended to cover his ears. "Please, I am trying to forget you used to date Jackson, let alone did that." She rolled her eyes. "And Allison?"

Luna took a deep breath. "She's a hunter."

"We don't know that."

"Then her family is."

"And that makes them evil?"

Luna exhaled carefully, trying not to get so worked up before school. "If you know what I know about hunters, then yes." She said as she climbed out of her car and right walked right into Jackson.

Jackson grabbed her shoulders, balancing her from falling. "You okay there?" he asked with a rare soft smile on his face; she smiled back.

"I always seem to just, fall into your arms." she said dramatically, causing him to smile wider.

"Its a gift." He said, his chest swelling with pride.

She rolled her eyes at him as she looked around, not seeing Lydia anywhere. "I see you're allowed to talk to me this week."

Jackson shrugged as they started walking towards the school, leaving Scott wondering how the hell those two had ever dated. "Lydia doesn't own me." He said as they rounded the corner and there was Lydia talking with Allison about some party.

Jackson stopped in his tracks when he saw the look that Lydia was giving them. "Really? Cause it looks like she's still got you by the jock." Luna punched his shoulder gently as she walked away, ignoring the practical death glare Lydia was giving her as she walked towards her locker.

Allison watched in fascination; she had seen the black haired girl around the school, had a class or two with her and even talking to Scott and Stiles before, but she had no idea who she was or why Lydia seemed as if she was about to claw the girls eyes out. "Who's that girl?"

"You mean Luna?"

"Yes, her."

Lydia squared her shoulders as Jackson walked over to them. "She is just a mistake that Jackson made a while back."

"You mean he cheated?"

Jackson rolled his eyes. "She means that I dated Luna before her."

"Exactly, anything before me, was a mistake." Lydia wrapped her arm around Jackson's and smiled up at him. "Walk me to class?"

"Of course." he said as they walked away, leaving Allison alone to wonder what was going on.

X

X

X

When Allison walked into class, she saw Luna sitting there, staring out the window and she smiled to herself as she decided to be friendly with her. "Hi." She said as Luna looked at her, then back to the window. "You're Luna right?"

Luna nodded; she didn't care how friendly Allison was, she still came from a line of murderers. "So, you know Scott?" Just as Luna was going to politely ask Allison to fuck off, Scott and Stiles walked in.

Luna smiled at Scott as he tossed her a small pencil case. "You left this in the car."

"Thank you." she said as she opened it and pulled her favorite pen out.

"And you left this in bed this morning." Stiles said as he held out her mothers necklace.

She felt her neck and when she felt that it was bare, she nearly lost her shit. "Thanks." She said as he placed it in her hand and she carefully put it back on. "Last time I share the bed with you. You're cuddling must have ripped it off."

"My cuddling? You were totally cuddling on me."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." He said as she threw an eraser at him, which he caught with ease. "I'm keeping this."

"Fine." Allison watched with great interests and confusion.

:

:

As Allison turned to ask Scott what was going on, he smiled at her. "Confused?" She nodded as he leaned closer to her.

"Long story short, Luna lives with me and last night Stiles spent the night."

"In her bed?"

He nodded. "They do it all the time."

"I thought he liked Lydia."

Scott nodded. "He does. He also likes Luna, he just won't admit it."

"Why?" Scott shrugged as the teacher walked in, demanding everyone's attention. Allison was still confused; of all the things not to tell her, Scott never mention that there was a beautiful girl living in his house with him.

She looked up as Luna made a face at Stiles, who made one back so she flipped him off. "Ms White?"

"Yo?"

"May I continue with my lesson, or would you like to continue making obscene hand jesters?"

"There's a choice?"

"Would you like to go to the office young lady?" Luna looked as if she was thinking really hard for a moment before she shook her head.

Stiles laughed and Mr. Harris glared at him. "Why am I not surprised that you find something so juvenile entertaining Mr. Stilinksi? Are you even capable of comprehending the subject at all or should I just pass out paper and crayons?" He asked with a sneer on his face.

As Stiles sank into his seat, his cheeks turning red in embarrassment, Luna raised her hand. "Yes Ms. White?"

"I made up my mind."

"Oh did you?"

She nodded. "I would love to sit here and continue to hear you demean all of our intelligence because you're miserable that you're stuck back in your home town teaching, in your old high school."

Now it was his turn to turn red before he screamed at her to go to the principles office immediately. Luna quickly gathered her things as she walked out of the room, winking at Stiles before closing the door behind her.

"Anyone else want a trip down to the principles office? I didn't think so." He turned his back to the class and Allison leaned over to Scott.

"So, she's a badass?"

Scott shrugged. "That's just Luna." He said with a smile on his face, one that Allison didn't exactly like.

X

X

X

Stiles waited for Luna in the lunchroom and when she finally walked in, her went up to her, lifted her up and twirled her around. "You are my hero."

"Does that make you my maiden?" She asked as he set her back on her feet.

"Seriously though, how much trouble did you get in?"

She shrugged. "Not much."

He started towards the lunch table with two of the people she did not like. "Stiles."

"Come on, at least, try?" She groaned as he grabbed her hand and dragged her over.

Scott looked over at her and gave her a look, so she flipped him off. "Whoa tiger." He said as she sat at the head of the table, shaking her head at him.

"Tiger? Sweetie darling, we both know I am not a tiger."

He rolled his eyes. "How could I forget."

"Bear." He, Stiles and Jackson said at the same time, causing her to smile.

Lydia glared at Jackson. "Exactly." Luna said with a wink as she opened her messenger bag and pulled out her water bottle that was covered in stickers of all sorts.

She whistled softly as she reached over and grabbed Stiles's apple without him noticing. And when he did he glared at her. "Hey?"

"Yes?" She looked at him innocently before taking a bite of it.

"Nevermind. It has your germs."

"You didn't say anything about my germs this morning."

Jackson shook his head. "Seriously, its a little pathetic that you two still have boring sleepovers."

Luna smiled at him, raising her brows. "Who said they're boring?"

Jackson hit the table before laughing. "You're a riot." She merely gave him a look and his smile disappeared. "Gross."

It was her turn to laugh as she pet Stiles head. "Don't call him gross. Its not nice."

"You guys are still gross." Stiles said as he looked over to Lydia who looked as if she was about to explode.

"We were never gross, were we?"

"There was on that one time at Ed Sullivan's birthday-"

Luna kicked Scott under the table. "You went blind that night and saw nothing."

"Right."

"I will murder you in your sleep McCall."

"I'll lock my door."

"The bathroom connects our bedrooms."

"I'll lock that too."

"That hasn't locked since we were 12 and-"

"And you also went blind. Okay. Enough of awkward talk. Who's ready for class? Yeah?" He said as he got up and quickly walked away.

Luna formed her hand into a gun and blew the tip. "Its hard to embarrass someone who knows all of your secrets Scott." She then looked to Stiles who threw his hands up in defeat.

"I am freaking Switzerland."

"Good choice." She took another bite of her apple, swallowed then snapped her fingers. "Damn it."

"What?"

"I forget to ask Scott what he wanted for dinner tonight."

"You're cooking?"

Luna nodded. "Melissa has the night shift again." Stiles smiled at her. "Yes, you're invited."

"Cool. Make tacos."

"You just like my tacos." He nodded again, causing her to roll her eyes.

Jackson raised his hand. "Can I come over for tacos?" She laughed as Stiles shook his head.

"No."

"Don't be rude." Luna turned to him. "No."

"Oh come on. You make the best tacos."

She shrugged as the bell went off. "Come on delinquent, we have class." She pulled Stiles out of his seat, then waved to Jackson. "Jackson, ladies."

Then left. Lydia turned to Jackson with her arms crossed over her chest. "Really?"

"What? You like her tacos too. You said they were the best ones you had ever had, before you realized she made them."

She only glared as she grabbed her purse and looked at Allison. "Coming?"

Allison shook her head, then looked at her tray. "I still have a bit to finish up."

"Fine." Lydia stormed out of the room, leaving Jackson and Allison alone.

Allison turned to Jackson and he shook his head. "Oh no, I am not getting involved in this. I can't believe I am saying this, but just ask Scott."

"You used to date her. What happened? Was it Scott or Stiles?"

Jackson shook his head. "No."

"Then what? Was it Lydia?"

Jackson shook his head as he leaned back in his chair slightly. "Luna does and always has done her own thing. We broke up mid freshman year, and it was on good terms."

"I can tell, you're trying to go over to Scott's to have tacos."

Jackson nodded. "Because her tacos, are so worth."

"Is that why Lydia doesn't like her?"

"Because of tacos?"

Allison rolled her eyes. "Because you're still on good terms with her and Lydia thinks you might still have feelings for her."

Jackson stared at her. "I don't have those kinds of feelings for her,"

Allison gave him a look. "Much."

Allison continued to give him the look. "Its really hard to explain. And I'm going to sound like such a little bitch, but its hard not to still have feelings for the girl you lost it to." He said as he grabbed his backpack and left Allison there, a little stunned.

* * *

><p>And so you have it. Any questions, comments or concerns, please feel free to leave a review at the door. ;) Tip your waitress as well.<p>

But in all honesty, I would love some more feedback. I gotta know y'all like what I'm writing. ;)


	4. Taco Night

Yo Yo Yo.

Sorry for the lateness, was busy getting married. ;)

So is another chapter for y'all.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>After school, Luna stood at her locker, trying to decide whether she should go to the store now or wait until after she had knocked some of the homework out. When she closed her locker, she was met with Allison.<p>

She stared at her for a moment, wanting to tell her to fuck off, but she knew that would upset Scott and as much as she hated hunters and how stupid he was being, frolicking with a hunters daughter, she couldn't bring herself to ruin things for him. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you needed help with dinner. Scott invited me," She looked down for a moment. "He didn't tell you?" She asked softly as Luna pulled her phone out and looked at it; three missed texts and two were from Scott.

The last one being, "Please don't murder her."

Luna rolled her eyes at the text, looking at the one not from Scott, and it was from Jackson. "Still stopping by for tacos later." She rolled her eyes again and noticed that Allison was staring at her.

"Sorry. Um, I don't really need help. I could probably make these in my sleep." She watched Allison's shoulders fall and she wanted to mentally slap herself for what she was about to do. "Come on, I'm driving." Allison's face lit back up and Luna could see the appeal that Scott saw; she was pretty and sweet, but her undecided status would bother her until she had the truth about Allison Argent.

While they drove, Luna hummed, "Heavy in You Arms" not knowing what to say to Allison. Finally, Allison broke the silence. "So, you live with Scott and his mom?"

She nodded. "Yep, since I was 12."

Allison's eyebrows shot up, not having expected that answer. "And you're parents are okay,"

"They're dead." She said nonchalantly as Allison stared at her.

"I'm sorry, that was rude."

"Its okay. I forget that you haven't lived here forever. Everyone knows about them."

"I'm really sorry."

"Its really okay. My dad died before I could even remember him and my mom when I was 12. I've had time to let it go."

"Let it go?"

Luna looked at Allison. "You cannot hold unto death unless you want it to consume you." She said as they pulled into the grocery store.

Allison grabbed a cart and watched as Luna danced her way through the store, tossing random things into the cart. "So, you've known Scott a long time then?"

Luna nodded as she waved at one of the old ladies in the store. "You need me to grab something for you Ms. D?" She asked politely as she reached up and grabbed what Ms. D was trying to grab on the top shelf.

"Aww, thank you Letty, you're so sweet. How's that little girl of yours doing?"

"She's doing just fine Ms. D. You give me a call if you need anything, okay?" The old lady nodded as she walked away, half spaced out as a woman in scrubs ran up to her.

"Sorry Luna. I took my eyes off of her for one minute."

"Darn those children, right?" She said with a wink as the nurse laughed.

"Thank you."

"No problem." she said as she joined Allison at their cart.

"That was really nice of you."

Luna shrugged. "Ms.D was my neighbor when I was little. She kind of lost her marbles when her husband died a couple of years ago. Thinks I'm my mom."

Allison nodded as they headed over to the meat section and she started to pile the ground meats in. "Cooking for an army?"

"You have obviously never seen Scott or Stiles eat. Plus there is us, Jackson and Lydia, Melissa and the Sheriff."

Allison looked at her confused. "Everyone is coming over?"

"Nah. I just make extra because I know they'll want it. The last time I made tacos and Stiles didn't bring any for his dad, I got some very disapproving looks for a week."

Allison chuckled. "Okay then." She looked at Luna, still trying to figure her out, but she could see why no one seemed to have a problem with her; she was a genuinely sweet person.

X

X

X

By the time they got to the house, Stiles jeep was already out front. "Oh dear, looks like we took too long at the store." She said with a slight smile as she honked her horn several times.

In moments, the front door opened, revealing Scott and Stiles. "Boys, groceries."

"We just got done with-" Luna raised one brow and that was all it took for them to shut up and grab the bags.

Allison looked back at her. "Teach me that."

"Its just the mom glare. I happened to have a really good one." She said with a shrugged as she grabbed her messenger bag and headed into the house.

Once inside, she saw Scott being lovely with Allison causing her to roll her eyes. "Off with you two. I don't need to lose my dinner before I even eat it."

Allison pulled back. "Are you sure? I did offer to help."

Luna shrugged it off. "Its okay, I have my favorite slave right here." She said as she patted Stiles shoulder.

He mouthed, "Help me." to Scott and Allison, causing them to laugh as they disappeared up the stairs.

"Remember to wrap it before you tap it. I don't have time to explain to your mom why I let you knock someone up." She yelled, but was only met with silence. It made her smile.

Luna turned back to Stiles and smiled widely at him. "How was practice?"

"It was okay." He said as he followed her into the kitchen.

"How was your time with Allison?" Luna one shoulder shrugged and Stiles nodded.

"Not bad then, okay."

"She seems sweet enough."

"But?"

"But I'm not sure yet. Thats all." He nodded as he watched her set up everything they needed for the tacos before firing up the burners.

"Can I help?"

She looked at him with a surprised look. "You never want to help."

"I'm bored."

Luna smiled. "Its okay, but thank you for the offer."

"You're welcome." He sighed. "I might as well work on homework." He said as he pulled it out and started.

Luna couldn't help but stare at him; she could not even count the ways she was in love with him, she wouldn't even know where to start. She wanted to tell him, to let him know that she was his, all he had to do was ask and to make up his mind, but she knew that she could not interfere; she had an unfair advantage and cheating in a situation such as this, was never a good idea.

Just as she was finishing up the tacos, she heard a knock on the door. She looked at Stiles. "Be civil." She said as she left to open the door, where Jackson and Lydia were standing. "Hey. I made enough for an army." She said as she hugged him and gave Lydia a smile, even if she did not reciprocate it.

"Come on in. Scott and Allison are upstairs, hopefully not trying to get on a reality show." She stepped aside and let them in.

Stiles always found it strange that somehow, it was Luna the united people who didn't really get along or like each other. "Food is in the kitchen, I'm going to go grab the lovebirds, wish me luck." She said as she ran up the stairs, cautiously walking towards Scott's bedroom.

She made a radio noise before speaking. "White to McCall, copy."

There was silence for a moment before he answered. "McCall to White. Communications are a go. Over."

"Permission to enter the bedroom without being scarred. Over."

Another moment passed before the door opened and Scott smiled at her. "Yes?"

"Dinner. And I swear to god, I do not want to end up on a reality show."

Scott smiled. "They can just blur your face."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, Jackson and Lydia are here. Come on." She left them alone and made her way downstairs and tried to ignore the nagging feeling in her stomach that something bad was going to happen very soon.

When she walked back into the kitchen, Stiles jumped up and greeted her. "Oh thank god. They have been arguing since you left."

Luna rolled her eyes as she grabbed a clean wooden spoon and smacked Jackson on the back of the head with it. He turned, glaring at her but she didn't budge and pointed it at him. "You know the taco rules. No arguing or bickering or you can go to Taco Bell."

They stared each other down for a moment and just as Scott and Allison joined in, Jackson smiled. "I'm sorry."

"Good." She crossed her arms. "Now, apologized to your girlfriend. You're horribly mistreating her."

Both Jackson and Lydia looked at her shocked, but Luna did not budge. Finally Jackson turned to Lydia about to apologize when Luna hit him again. "And mean it."

She saw the muscle in his neck twitch as Jackson looked at Lydia. "I'm sorry that I said you were wrong and I take it back." He said sincerely as he leaned forward and kissed her gently.

Luna smiled as she walked over to the cabinet and pulled out plates for everyone. "Now that is how you apologize." She said as she placed all of the food in the middle of the island and smiled. "Dig in."

It didn't take people very long to do exactly that and Luna watched with smile as she pulled a drink out of the fridge and sipped it with a sigh; if she had been anyone else, she would have said that this is the perfect day but she knew better.

"You're not going to eat?" Allison asked, startling her out of her thoughts.

"My stomach is all wonky. I'll eat later." Stile, Scott and Jackson all looked at her concerned. "I'll be fine guys. I'm not dying."

Jackson was the first to turn back to his plate, mainly because he could feel Lydia's eyes burning in the back of his skull, then Scott and finally Stiles. Luna leaned against the fridge and thought about how she was going to get the food she had already hidden away to Derek while everyone was in the house.

She knew sneaking out was an option, but she shouldn't make it a habit and she knew that Scott would go looking for her and she did not want him to find out about Derek staying in her old house, at least not yet.

As she stood there, Allison looked up to her. "This is, amazing. I really don't think I have had tacos this good before."

Luna smiled at her politeness. "My mom and I went to Mexico one summer. I learned a lot down there."

The room went quiet for a moment; everyone in the room other then Allison knew that Luna did not like to talk about her mother very much because of what had happened to her and they were waiting to make sure that she didn't react in a bad way; they were shocked when the conversation moved right along.

As everyone finished up their food, Luna stood to start portioning off the rest of it for Stiles's dad and Melissa and as she stood, Allison stood as well. "You cooked, you shouldn't have to clean."

Luna laughed. "Oh, I'm not cleaning. Scott is."

Scott's face went from a smile to a frown. "But, come on-"

"You clean and I won't tell Melissa that Allison was in your bedroom, alone, unsupervised. I mean anything could have-"

"Blackmail. I get it."

Luna smiled as she winked at him. "Everyone else is free to go." Jackson walked over to her and hugged her tightly, whispering a thank you before he let her go.

"Anytime." She waved to him and Lydia as they left.

Once it was just them, she turned and looked at Scott. "Just do the minimum."

His face lit up. "Really?" She nodded as she looked at her watch.

"I have to go get started." She turned to Stiles, handing him a plastic container. "This gets to your dad."

"I know."

"Uh huh. I better not get a call tomorrow morning asking where his tacos went because you got hungry again when you got home."

"But what if I do?" He teased as she rolled her eyes.

"Then have cereal."

"We don't have milk."

"Then buy some. Your dad needs it for coffee in the morning anyways."

Stiles sighed and gave her the puppy eyes. "Can't you come with me? I'm sure dad would like to see you."

Luna groaned. "I have 2 pieces to work on."

"You can work on them at my place."

Luna knew what he was trying to do; he was trying to leave Scott and Allison completely alone but she wasn't sure how she felt about that. "Okay, but your floor better be cleared off this time."

"Define cleared off?" He asked as they left the room.

Allison turned to Scott, once again confused. "Are you sure they aren't dating?"

Scott laughed. "Well, they both like each other and refuse to admit it."

"Why?" She asked as she turned the sink on to start the dishes.

Scott shook his head. "We've all been friends for so long, that she doesn't want to mess it up, he doesn't want to mess it up. And she wants him to choose."

"Choose what?"

"Her. She knows how in love he is with Lydia and she doesn't want to be his second choice."

Allison nodded. "Makes sense." She said as she handed Scott another dish. "Have you ever thought about pushing them along?"

He turned to her to see that one of her eyebrows was raised in a mischievous manner. Scott smiled. "What do you have planned?"

* * *

><p>What did y'all think? I hate to be one of those people that seem to beg for reviews, but I would really love some feedback. I kind of thrive on it and it lets me know that I'm going in the right direction and should keep writing this story.<p>

So, did you love/hate Allison and Luna hanging out?

Please review, add and favorite. ;) Till next time.


	5. You Know We're Right

**Hello again.**

**Sorry for the delay.**

**Been busy and shit.**

**Enjoy. ;)**

**PS. Kind of a filler. **

* * *

><p>Luna popped her neck as they pulled into front of Stiles house and saw him cringe out of the corner of her eye. "Really? Thats so gross."<p>

"But it feels so good." she said, smiling when she saw the police cruiser in the drive way. "Sweet, hopefully your dad hasn't eaten yet."

Stiles smiled. "I already texted him and told him not to."

Luna's smile grew. "Thank you." He merely nodded as they hopped out of his jeep and headed towards the house.

When he opened the door, the Sheriff was sitting at his desk with a small glass of whiskey as he looked over a file. "Ah, there's my two favorite delinquents." he said as he stood to meet them, hugging Luna before roughing up his sons nonexistent hair. "I heard you made tacos."

Luna nodded with a smile. "I did." Stiles held out the container and the Sheriff couldn't help but sigh with glee.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Sheriff. You enjoy those, Stiles and I are going to go work on some homework."

"You staying the night?"

Luna shrugged. "I wasn't planning on it, but if it gets too late, I didn't think you would mind."

He continued to smile. "You know I never will." He said, giving them one last smile before disappearing towards the kitchen to reheat the tacos.

:

:

Once they walked into Stiles room, Luna shook her head. "I thought you said that your floor was cleared off?"

Stiles said nothing, only smile sheepishly as he started to kick things under his bed, clearing off a space for her to work on. Luna rolled her eyes at him as she sat there and started unpacking her things.

Stiles looked back at Luna and for millionth time, he saw just how pretty she was; there was no point trying to compare her and Lydia because they were so different, but there was something especially alluring about Luna and Stiles couldn't figure it out.

After a moment, Luna looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks."

He only nodded as he started digging through his bag, looking for his homework. "So, when are we going to talk about it?"

She didn't look up from the drawing she was working on. "Talk about what?"

"How you know everything?"

"I am a god."

Stiles dropped his pen, then picked it back up again, staring at her the whole time. "Really?"

"No." She shook her head as she looked up at him. "I just happened to read a lot."

"And Derek?"

Luna sat up, crossing her legs under her. "When I was little, I used to play with the youngest Hale, her name was Cora. Derek used to watch us and make sure that we didn't get into too much trouble."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

Luna looked down at her hands sadly for a moment before answering. "It broke my heart when Cora and her family died. Then Derek and Laura left, and it was easier pretending that I didn't know them."

"I'm sorry."

"Its okay." She smiled slightly.

"Did you always know?"

She knew exactly when he meant and nodded.

"Was it hard to keep it a secret?"

"Was it hard to keep Scotts?"

He thought about it for a moment and shook his head. "Even before we knew about the hunters, I knew it wouldn't be safe."

"Exactly." Stiles watched as she went back to her drawing.

"Luna?"

She waited and when she didn't answer, she looked up at him, smiling. "Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry we didn't tell you."

"I know."

"And that we shut you out."

"I know."

"Scott didn't want to believe it at first and then I felt like if I told anyone, they would have thought I was crazy."

"You mean more crazy then calling up your best friends to go body hunting while the killer was still on the loose?"

"Yeah, something like that." He said with a smile as he looked over to what she was drawing. "Its looking good."

"Thanks."

"Is it a commissioned piece?" She nodded again.

He was always in awe of her talent and that at her young age was getting commissions for her art work. "It'll be amazing."

"Thank you."

For some reason, Luna thought now would be a good time to bring up something that had been going on with her for the last couple of weeks, the weeks she had been ignored. "So, I don't know if you know this yet, but I have a date coming up."

Stiles nearly fell off his bed. "What? How? With who?"

She tried not to laugh as she put her drawing down. "This guy I met down at the gallery. He does photography."

She could tell that Stiles was trying very hard not to say the wrong thing. "Oh, and does he go to our school?"

She shook her head. "He's in college."

Stiles merely nodded as he looked over to his door, then yelled for his dad.

"What are you doing?" She nearly screamed at him as the Sheriff appeared in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"Please tell Luna that she is not allowed to go out with a guy who is in college? Isn't there some kind of law against it?"

Even John had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "Luna is a good judge of character and she wouldn't do anything that would get her into trouble, too much. Right Luna?"

"Yes sir."

"And he's not, you know, 21 or anything, is he?"

"No. He's a freshman."

"See, that's fine, but if he hurts you I'm throwing him in jail."

She laughed. "Yes sir." John gave his son one last look before disappearing out of the doorway.

Luna gave him a look as if say, "See?" but Stiles still did not like it. "Why are you just now telling me about this?"

"Really? You guys ignore me for weeks and don't tell me about the whole werewolf thing and you expect me to be completely open about a guy I'm seeing."

"Wait, you're seeing him? I thought you just had a date?"

"This will be date number four."

"FOUR!"

Luna rolled her eyes and started gathering her supplies. "So, is the problem you're having related to the fact that I didn't tell you or that I am seeing someone?"

Stiles was very quiet for a moment, which was not normal for him and she knew she was not going to get a straight answer from him. "Okay. I'm going to ask Scott to come and get me."

"Melissa took the car."

"Then I'll walk."

"There is still something out there killing people Luna. Just stay."

She looked at him. "How can I stay when I know that you're pissed at me? It doesn't work that way. Its fine." She said as she pulled her phone out and dialed Derek. "Can you come and pick me up? Thanks, I'll be outside." She hung up and knew Stiles was staring at her.

"Who is coming to get you?"

"Derek."

"No, no, no. I can't let you do that."

"You don't control what I do Stiles. He's my friend."

"He's possibly a killer."

Luna rolled her eyes, gathering the last of her things. "Good night." And like the wind, she was gone, muttering a goodbye to John as she went out the front door.

:

:

:

:

Not two minutes later, he was standing in the doorway again. "You guys fighting?"

"No dad, we're fine."

He crossed his arms. "When are you going to tell that girl how you feel about her?"

"Oh god, what you too?"

"You know, Scott and I are right."

Stiles laid back on his bed, his head in his hands. "You're not helping dad."

"Tell her."

"Very helpful dad."

"Its what I'm here for."

:

:

:

:

When Luna climbed into the car, she looked at Derek and shook her head. "Not one word." He merely nodded and started to drive away. "I brought you some dinner. You should be able to warm it up at the house."

"Thanks." She nodded, looking out the window. "What's up?"

"I said not a word."

He gave her a look. "You like him?" When she was very quick, he listened to her heart rate and nodded with a slight smirk. "Yeah."

"I hate your stupid lie detecting wolf ears."

He grinned and she stuck her tongue out at him. "Why don't you tell him?"

"Its not that simple Derek."

At a light he stopped and looked at her. "Did you see something?"

She nodded. "He has the decision to make, not me. If I do anything to influence his decision, it wouldn't end up working out, not the way it should."

Derek sighed. "I'm sorry."

She turned and looked at him. "Me too. Pining after someone sucks."

He chuckled, then patted her knee. "You'll be fine. And if he chooses wrong, I'll rip his throat out, with my teeth." He winked and she shook her head.

"You're ridiculous."

"But its effective."

She sighed. "I have a date tomorrow. We'll see how that goes."

"Do you like this guy?"

"He's nice. He's talented. There isn't a reason for me not to like him."

"Other then,"

"Other then he's not Stiles." She sighed. "Being in love with someone, should not make you this miserable."

Derek laughed and shook his head. "I always forget how young you are."

She laughed this time, looking at him. "What I lack in years I make up for in great wisdom." Her eyes glowed.

"And power."

She silently agreed with him as they came up upon Scott's house. "Sometimes I wish I had left you like and Laura did. That I had not stayed behind."

"You're too attached."

She smiled at him. "My destiny, in one way or another is here. It would have been foolish to leave."

The front door opened and Scott stood there, waiting for her. "Listen, if you need me again, just call and I'll come for you."

Luna smiled. "I know you will. Thank you." She said as she climbed out of the car and headed towards the house.

Scott crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Derek as he drove off. "Are you-"

"I'm tired Scott. Its been a long day."

"Stiles was pretty upset that you left."

"I'm sure he was."

Scott sighed. "Give him a break. You know he likes you and you told him you have a date." He gave her a look then smiled. "Which now that I think of it, why am I just now hearing about this?"

Luna rolled her eyes at him as she walked passed him into the house and he followed her in. "So what's his name? Which school does he go to? Do I need to remind you that I will murder him if he hurts you."

Luna turned back to him and tapped his cheek lovingly. "You're cute when you get all concerned like."

"You know I mean it. And I still don't have any answers."

She sighed. "His name is Julian. He's a freshman at UBHC, majoring in the fine arts and history. He's a photographer and we met at the gallery that I showed at two weeks and-"

"Wait, you showed? Why didn't-" She stopped him with a look and he hung his head in shame. "I'm so sorry Luna."

"Its okay. I have forgiven you and Stiles for that whole thing. But really, I just want to go to bed right now." Scott nodded and watched as she walked passed him to her bedroom, closing the door gently behind her.

:

:

:

:

He stood there for a moment before texting Stiles that she was home safe, then he called Allison. "Hey,"

He couldn't help but smile when he heard her voice. "Remember that plan we had, we might have to change it."

"What happened?"

"Luna has a date." He said as he walked into his room, wondering how the hell he was going to push this two best friends together now, seeing that Luna is dating a college guy and Stiles was stubbornly in love with Lydia.

* * *

><p>And there you have it. Stiles being jealous. What do you guys think is going to happen? What do you think of Julian? If your cards are played right, you may meet him in the next chapter. Did you guys like it? Please review, add and favorite. I love the feedback.<p>

I do apologize for the delay of the chapter, the wedding is coming up pretty soon (April 5) and its stressful as fuck and yeah.


	6. I'll Call You

**I would like to apologize greatly for my absence and lack of updates.**

**I got married.**

**But that's not the half of it.**

**Seriously.**

**Day of, we had no hot water in apartment.**

**My maid of honor was five hours late for set up (I was at her wedding from 10am-1am both setting up and cleaning up at her; needless to say that I was pissed).**

**Someone's hair caught fire.**

**The septic tank backed up.**

**My maid of honor and sister-in-law got into a fight.**

**Finally but not in the least, my coworker/friend had an allergic reaction and went into early labor, at my wedding.**

**I couldn't make this shit up if I tried.**

**So needless to say, I've been busy and just relaxing.**

**But I hopefully I have made it up to y'all with a chapter.**

**Enjoy bitches. ;)**

* * *

><p>In the morning, Luna woke to find several missed texts from Stiles and one from Julian. She smiled at the one from Julian who was wishing her a good morning. Luna brushed her hair back and texted him, biting her lip as she hit the send button.<p>

As she waited for his reply, Scott knocked on her door and waited. "Come in." He walked in with his hands over his eyes and when she laughed he split his fingers and peaked.

"Just making sure." He said as he lowered his hands and smiled at her. "Stiles is still freaking out over the fact that Derek drove you home last night. Can you please just text him back?"

"In a minute." She said as she smiled at Julian's response, quickly replying to a question he had asked her.

Before Luna could react, Scott snatched the phone from her hands. She glared at him as he looked over the texted. "Does this mean I get to drive your car home?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows and she nodded.

"It does. He's picking me up after art and he said he has something special planned."

Scott gave her a look. "Special? If he tries anything-"

"Trust me Scott, I can handle it." She said as she stood, taking her phone back. Before she disappeared into the bathroom, she turned back to him. "But I know I can call you if I cant."

That made him smile and he nodded as she actually closed the door behind her and started up the shower. Scott stood there for a moment and wondered how things were going to play out in the long run and how exactly the new new plan that he and Allison came up with is going to work now that he knew her date was today.

He quickly left her room and went in search of his phone to text Allison, hoping she had a good idea.

:

:

:

:

:

At lunch, Scott realized he had run out of options. He looked at Allison who shrugged at him, causing both Lydia and Jackson to catch what was going on, causing them to wonder what was going on as well.

As Luna took her seat next to Stiles, who was silently stabbing his food, Scott smiled; as much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew that Jackson still had feelings for Luna and her having a date was not going to sit well with him until he met the guy and approved.

Scott turned to Luna, still smiling. "So Luna, when is your date today?"

For a moment, no one spoke and at the same time, Jackson and Stiles turned to her. "Its today?"

"What date?"

Luna rolled her eyes at both boys. "Seriously Scott?"

"No really, what date? Do we know him?" Lydia asked with a wide smile, realizing this was possibly just the thing to get Jackson to full give up on Luna.

"No. He's a freshman at UBC. And yes, its today and no you don't get to meet him."

"Why not?" Jackson asked with his arms crossed causing Luna to roll her eyes.

"Because I'm not sure I want to introduce him to my friends yet."

"You're not sure after four dates?"

"Three, this is four."

"You've already been on three dates with him?" Jackson asked, hurt lacing his voice as he spoke.

Luna's gaze momentarily softened. "They were small dates, more like just hanging out and honestly when did my love life become anyone's business?"

"Since you haven't dated anyone since Jackson." Lydia stated as she looked at her nails.

Luna sighed. "Listen, I appreciate everyones concern, fascination or whatever you call it with the fact that I have a date, but really its none of your business."

"He knew!" Jackson pointed to Scott, then to Stiles.

"Because I live with Scott and Stiles knows because he knows everything."

Jackson smirked for a moment and raised a brow. "Everything? Does he know about-"

"Goodbye." Luna said as she left her tray on the table and walked away. Scott cursed himself; it had not exactly gone as he had planned.

He looked at Stiles, but he was too mad about Luna not texting him back to go after her. "I'll be right back." He said as he too left the lunch room in search for his best friend.

He found Luna in the hallway, angrily muttering to herself as she paced. "I'm sorry."

Luna turned to him, her face red. "What is wrong with you? Why can't you let me just enjoy my life till he makes his fucking choice."

Scott stared at her, trying to figure out what she meant when she gave him a look and he nodded. "You're waiting."

"I've told you before. Stiles has to make his own choice. I can't help him."

"Why not?"

"I just, I can't."

He stared again, realizing for the first time that possibly there was more to Luna then he had ever thought. "Does this have to do with how you knew I was a werewolf?"

"Maybe." Luna sighed, taking a deep breath as she walked over to him and grabbed his face in her hands. "There are so many things that I can't tell you and you can't ask me about."

"But why-"

"There are consequences. Scott I love you, but don't meddle." Then she pulled back and disappeared down the hall, leaving Scott as confused as usual.

:

:

:

When Scott had finally convinced Stiles to help him go look for Luna, they found her outside on the front steps of the building. Stiles sighed as he dropped down next to her, smiling. "So, come here often?"

She rolled her eyes as she looked at him, but smirked nonetheless. "Sadly, not at all."

Stiles cracked a smile as he nudged her shoulder to which she nudged him back. "Whatcha doin out here?"

Luna took a deep breath. "Julian is picking me up in about three minutes."

"What?" Stiles, without realizing it moved further away from her.

"I told you, we have a date today and there's a new exhibit in Starling. It starts at three."

"You're skipping school for him?"

"I'm skipping school for the art exhibit. Stiles, I've been waiting for this thing to come out for two months. If I hadn't met him, you and Scott would be skipping with me right now to come."

He made a face but to help out Scott nodded. "Its true, she told us about it before I got bit."

She smiled at them both. "I'll be fine."

Stiles sighed. "If you need me to come get you-"

Luna did not hesitate as she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight. "Thank you."

When she pulled away she tossed her car keys to Scott. "Try not to crash her, okay?"

He nodded happily as he pocketed them. "So, when are you coming home tonight?"

"Well, we're getting dinner after the exhibit, so not too late." Stiles nodded, trying to process everything.

He only looked away from her as a car pulled up in front of the school and he knew it was this Julian guy. "That him?" He asked as Luna looked over and smiled, waving at him. "It is."

She turned back to her friends and hugged them. "I'll call."

Stiles nodded again. "And check in with either me or Scott, deal?"

"Pushing it." She said as she walked down the stairs, only to turn back to yell at Scott. "And don't you dare devirginize the backseat or I will murder you."

"So I can the front?" He yelled back, but she only smiled as she climbed into Julian's car.

He smiled at her as she kissed his cheek, then gave a small wave to her friends before taking off. "I'm guessing those are the other part of your little trio?" He asked, causing her to smile. "That they are." "Am I ever going to get to meet your friends?" She thought about it for a moment then smiled. "Maybe. So are you excited?" He looked at her and smiled and thats when she should have felt it, but for some reason, she missed it which was quite unlike her.

:

:

:

His cold, dead eyes stared back at her while she tried to calm her breathing and not freak out. Once her breathing returned to normal, she pulled out her phone and called the only person she knew that could help her in this situation.

She dialed and only waited a moment. "Derek, I need you."

"Where are you?"

"I don't know. I'll send you a signal."

"Are you safe?"

She looked over at Julian dead body. "Yes."

"I'll be there before you know it." He hung up and Luna sat there for a moment before she climbed out of the car faster then she had done most things in her life, sat on the trunk and sent out a signal for Derek to follow. She held out her hand and when the tiny ball of light appeared, she whispered to it where to go and waited as she watched it zoom away. It wasn't hard, it was basic magic.

Derek was there in a matter of minutes. He approached her slowly, making sure she was in control of herself before engulfing her in a tight hug. "Did he-"

She shook her head, taking a deep breath as she pulled away from him. "I can't believe that I didn't see this."

"See what?" Luna looked down for a moment, then back to him. "He was a predator wearing a clever mask."

"Then he deserved it?" Flashes of the things he had done crossed her mind and she did not hesitate as she nodded. "Good. I'll take care of the body, you move the car somewhere, anywhere."

She nodded. "Then I'll take you home."

Luna wrapped her arms around herself. "I am so ashamed."

"You have nothing to be ashamed about."

"I fell for his tricks. It never should have gotten this far."

Derek looked at her and nodded. "We'll discuss that later, right now, we need to get rid of the evidence, okay?"

"Thank you." He said nothing as he pulled out a pair of gloves and opened the car door and

in a flash, he was gone with Julian's body.

:

:

Luna climbed off the car, pulled her bag out and sat on the ground. As she concentrated on the car not being there anymore, it slowly began to fade until finally it was no longer there. She nearly collapsed to the ground as she let out a big breath, but instead braced herself and waited for Derek to return.

Luckily, Luna did not wait long for him to come back to her and when he came back, his eyes glowed blue. "No one should find him for a long time and by then, you won't even be considered a suspect."

Luna nodded as she held out her hands to him and he helped her up. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me." She gave him a look and he kissed her on her forehead. "Come on, lets get you home."

As they walked back towards town, Luna realized something. "I'm going to have to lie to John."

Derek nodded.

"He's the closest thing I've had to a dad, and I don't want to lie to him, but I have to. There is no human explanation for how someone my size broke his neck."

"You'll be fine. I might not have the best standing with the Sheriff and his office, but I will back you." L

una nodded as she looked up at him. "I love you Derek." He stopped in his tracks as she continued walking back towards the light of the town.

When he caught up with her, he decided that he would simply not bring up what she had said to him, because he did not know how to deal with the kind of emotions that she was bringing up.

For a while, they walked in silence, appreciating each others company, but when they hit pavement, Luna turned to him. "I need you to do something for me."

He stopped and looked at her. "What?"

"Grab me hard enough to bruise. That's my story. He grabbed me and I left him. You came and picked me up."

Derek shook his head. "I can't hurt you Luna, please-"

"I can't do it to myself. I can't use my magic against myself. There are consequences."

Derek took a deep breath, staring her down as he grabbed her wrist, held on tight and dug his fingers into her flesh.

She kept a straight face as he did this and when he finally let go she let out a deep breath and smiled at him. "Thank you."

"I can't believe you just thanked me for hurting you."

"Our story is no good if I didn't have probable cause for leaving him." Derek shook his head at her as they continued towards Scott's house.

:

:  
>:<p>

Scott had been on edge since Luna had left school and Stiles was rocking the same boat he was. They both sat in silence, almost waiting for their phones to ring; it was getting late and they were starting to get worried about her.

The moment Scott heard hushed voices walking up the steps, he knew something was wrong, because he could hear and smell Derek. He was up in an instant, Stiles following him to the door, nearly ripping it off its hinges.

Luna stood there, slightly startled with her keys in hand as Derek rolled his eyes at him. "What is he doing here? What's going on?"

Stiles pushed his way pasted Scott to see Luna and Derek standing there and his blood began to boil, especially when she turned to Derek and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

He merely nodded as he turned and walked away.

Luna watched him for a moment before turning to Scott and Stiles. "I don't want to talk about it." She said as she walked passed the boys, but Stiles made the mistake of grabbing her bruising wrist and she cried out in pain.

Stiles dropped her wrist as if it was on fire and stared at her. "Luna?" He asked, walking towards her carefully. "What happened?"

She looked between her two best friends and let out a shaky breath. "Nothing."

"Then why did Derek take you home instead of whatever his name was?"

"Julian and I decided to stop seeing each other."

Stiles gently grabbed her this time and looked at the bruise on her wrist. "Did he do this to you?"

Scott looked over Stiles shoulder and began fighting for control over his anger.

Luna turned to him. "Scott, calm down."

"What did he do to you?"

"Scott, I'm fine. You need to calm down."

"Tell me."

"He grabbed me. I left. I called Derek."

"Why didn't you call us? Why didn't you call dad?" Stiles asked as she looked down.

"Because I don't want to him to know."

"Know what? What did he do to you?"

Luna shook her head. "He just grabbed me. I didn't like it. That's all."

Stiles put his anger aside and pulled her into a tight hug and held on to her. Scott took deep breaths and finally calmed himself away from transforming and joined in on the hug. "Next time, call us."

Luna nodded, then she pulled away. "I really just want to lay down right now, okay?" She said nothing more as she ran up the stairs and disappeared into her bedroom.

* * *

><p>And there you have it. Luna is being honest about what happened, Julian didn't have the chance to hurt her before she killed him. So, what do you guys think? Do you like where its going? Are you intrigued about Luna's "Powers"?<p>

Let me know what you think. I love reviews and would love it if you guys would review, favorite and add.


End file.
